


Can I Braid Your Hair?

by LunaIrenePond



Series: Stories From A Tower And A School In New York [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is completely fine, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, just some silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Darcy tried to braid Bucky's hair and the one time she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Braid Your Hair?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post from my "Stories From a Tower in New York, NY" I'm trying to reorganize stuff so people can find my stories better.

Jane Foster was a regular around the Avengers Tower and where Jane went, Darcy wasn’t far behind. Darcy was great and all of the Avengers just accepted her to the point where, within two weeks of them living there, Darcy had her own floor.

“Can I braid your hair?” she asked for the millionth time of Bucky.

“No.”

“But Thor lets me braid his hair…” she complained as she lounged on Steve and Bucky’s living room couch.

“Thor is not human,” Bucky said as he made himself coffee. “Why are you bothering me anyway?”

“Because everyone else went off on a mission.”

“But don’t you have internet friends?”

“Yes, but some two super soldiers decided that they would try to crash every media platform by posting a picture of the two of them making out.” She complained with a very pointed glare.

“What,” Bucky asked in mock confusion as he sat down on the couch by her. “It was a cute picture.”

“I hate you.”

“I hate you too.”

“Can I braid your hair?”

“No.”

****

The second time she tried was on movie night. It had been her turn to pick, so she made all of them sit through the original Star Trek series with no spoilers. She threatened them with death if they spoiled any plot point for Steve or Bucky. Amazingly they all listened.

Right at the emotional climax of Wrath of Kahn Darcy, who was sitting between Natasha and Bucky, leaned over to the crying Bucky and asked. “Can I braid your hair?”

“NO YOU HORIBLE KILINGON YOU CANNOT BRAID MY HAIR!” Bucky sobbed.

“Okay,” Darcy said quietly as she turned her attention back to the movie.  
The other Avengers paused in stunned silence before looking at each other and bursting out laughing.

****

The next time she tried was right before Steve and Bucky headed out to an awards ceremony. Bucky was waiting in the living room where Darcy was, again.

“Do you think I look okay?” Bucky asked as he fidgeted with him uniform.

“Hm…” she contemplated as she walked around him. “You have a bit of peanut butter on your arm.” She laughed as she wiped it off the metal arm.

“Thanks.”

“You know what you could do to make yourself look batter?”

“What?” he asked wearily.

“Let me braid your hair.”

“No.”

“Damn.”

****

The fourth time she tried it was Clint’s choice of movies. He picked the entire Lord of the Rings series, extended editions. Her plan was to braid Bucky’s hair once he fell asleep. Because honestly, they had just come back from a week long mission and they started it wanting to fall asleep.

Halfway into the second one, Bucky was out, Natasha and Clint were wide awake, Tony and Bruce were contemplating the science, Thor was comparing everything to Asgard, and Steve was drifting in and out. Taking all this into account, Darcy stood up and crept behind the couch and right as she grabbed a bit of Bucky’s hair to braid Steve caught sight of her. “Darcy, leave him alone.”

“Why?” she moaned as she let go of his hair.

“Because, he’s asleep.”

“Yes, he’s asleep that’s why I’m doing this.”

“Darcy,” Steve warned, glaring at her.

“Okay, okay,” she said putting her hands up in defeat and reclaiming her spot on the couch in between Thor and Bucky. This woke Bucky up.

“What happened,” he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

“The small hobbit twins are talking to the nice tree people,” Thor explained.

Natasha couldn’t help but ad, “And Darcy tried to braid your hair again.”

“Darcy,” Bucky glared.

“Key word, ‘tried’,” she said in her defense.

****

The one time Darcy managed to braid it was right before it died.

“I’ve had it,” Bucky exclaimed one night. “Steve, cut my hair.”

“NO!!” Darcy yelled as she ran into their room.

“Darcy, why?” Steve asked, not even bothering to finish his sentence.

“His hair must not die, not before I braid it.”

“But how did you know?” Bucky asked.

“It’s a sixth sense,” she said trying to coolly lean against the door frame. “Jarvis told me.”

“Oh my god, I will kill that man.” Bucky groaned as he flopped on the bed.

“So can I braid it?” Darcy pleaded.

“Sure,” Bucky said giving up.

“Yes! I will take pictures and cherish them forever.”

“You’re so weird,” Bucky chuckled as he finally submitted to the hair braiding.


End file.
